The Early Engagement
by Dragain
Summary: Living with the thought of already having a fiancee the moment you were born isn't easy... Especially if you do not know the name of the other party. How will Inuyasha & Kagome react? Full summary inside.
1. The Engagement

**Full Summary: Inu Taisho engage his new-born baby son to a girl who isn't even born yet. Sixteen years later, they are destined to marry. But both of them had never met and had is uncertain of thheir pre-engaged marriage. As fate decreads, they both ran away from home and met. As they do not know the names of the other party, they became good friends and experienced many things together. They found love and care in each other. As they do not want the other party to know who they really are, and that they are engaged, and are loyalty, that they went back home in time for their marriage. This they each thought would not break each other's hearts badly. Imagine the surprise on their wedding day, as they find out who each other is. Follow them on their road to finding true love, happiness and friendship. **

-Have fun reading!-

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Inuyasha. But I do own the non-Inuyasha characters! :)

* * *

Inu Taisho, the mighthy lord of the west looked at the bright full moon which is hanging in the cloudless night sky. Turning his attention to his baby son, he motioned for a nearby servent. "Yes, my lord? Is there anything I can do for you?"The servent said, bowing low. "Go and inform the lord of the castle North of my land to expect a visit from me tomorrow." Inu Taisho said, his voice full of wisdom. The servent kept his head bow low. "Yes, my lord. Right away."He said, retreating out the room, backwards , head still bowed low.

The next day, early morning, Inu Taisho boarded a horse carriage prepared for his trip. He took one last look at his magnificant castle before motioning for the carraige to head for his destination-The castle located at the North of his land.

It was late in the afternoon when he finally reached the castle. Inu Taisho stepped out of the carriage and is greeted by a servent of the castle. "Good afternoon, Lord Inu Taisho. My master is awaiting your arrival."Then bowing and with his hands motioning towards the castle's giant wooden door, he continued,"Please follow me.... This way please."

With that, he was led into the castle. Down corridors and many rooms they went. At last, they reached the Dinning Hall, a room used only for celebrations and great feasts. Inu Taisho could smell the scent of many delicious foods coming from that room. The servent stopped outside the room and said, without lifting up his head,"My master is inside, with a great feast." 'Yes... So that explains the aroma of delicious food.' Inu Taisho thought.

As Inu Taisho entered the room, he saw the Lord of the castle, Kaiyo, sitting down, waiting for him. When he saw Inu Taisho coming into the room, he stood up and greeted him warmly. "Welcome to my castle, my Lord Inu Taisho! Please, take a sit!" Inu Taisho did not say anything in reply, all he did was to sit on a chair opposite Kaiyo. Looking straight at Kaiyo, Inu Taisho started speaking.

"I came with a proposal to make. On behalf of my new-born son."

"Oh? What kind of proposal, my lord?"

"A marriage engagement."

"But I have no children, my Lord Inu Taisho."

"Yes, but you will. A baby girl, beautiful and fair, will be born one year from now. A child of you and your wife. That is what fate tells me."

"If what you say is true..."

"Do you doubt me?"

"No my lord! I don't dare. Of course I am most certainly going to engage my daughtar with your son... But I have two simple and small requests to make. If you may my lord, the names of our child must not be revealled to them before marriage."

"Granted."

"And that they can only be marriage after and not before the age of fifteen."

"That too is granted. I find no harm in both requests."

"Thank you my lord."

"May I know the name of my future daughter-in-law?"

"I will name her Kagome. As for my future son-in-law, what may I ask, is his name, Lord Inu Taisho?"

"His name? Inuyasha...... Now, I will take my leave."

Before Kaiyo can stop him and ask him to stay for lunch, Inu Taisho left the room, and out of the castle. He once again boarded his carriage and headed home, to his own castle.

* * *

How is it? I think it's a pretty good starting! Anyway, please read and review! Please press that little button on the bottom of the page! Thanks! 


	2. 15 Years Later,

Thanks for all reviews... The Story Continues...

**

* * *

15 Years Later...**

A gentle wind blew across the grass field that seem to go on forever. A young teen girl walked among the flowers that grow on the lush grass. As a red flower caught her eye, she bend down and picked it up. Pausing to wave to a figure that is approaching, she put the flower close to her nose and inhaled the fragrance of the flower. "Good morning father." She said cheerfully. Kaiyo nodded and smiled. "Good morning to you too, Kagome."

Kagome stood up and let the breeze play with her beautiful jet-black hair. Kaiyo put his right hand forward and asked smiling,"Can I have the honour of asking the fair Lady Kagome to return with me back to the castle?" Kagome giggled and braided the red flower into her hair. Then, taking her father's hand, they made their way towards the castle.

A tree was sliced into two and it fell down with a loud crash. A glint of sliver reflected the sun's rays as the person who had sliced the tree ran like the wind, deeper into the forest.

"Feh!"he thought as he was reminded of his older brother's words that morning.

**FLASHBACK**

"Inuyasha... I want a word with you." Sesshomaru said with that toneless voice of his. "Ya... Whatever."Inuyasha snorted. For Sesshomaru, that means 'Go ahead and say'. "Little brother, it seems to me that your wedding is coming up soon. And sooner is your wife-to-be's birthday, which is next week. Have you any gift you would like to give her like you do every year?"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Another tree crashed heavily to the ground as the thinking teen showed his fustration. "What to give her? Feh! Why should I care? She's just another mortal!"He shouted out loud. But deep in his heart, He knew that it mattered. As his mind went back to the letter he read this morning, he sighed and tookthe letterout.

_**-To My Husband-To-Be:  
**__**How Are You? I'm doing fine, thank you. I felt so happy to recieve your last letter. If only I can know your name, and how you look like. I know you wish to know my name too, but Father disapprove of it. Is your family the same? Do they forbid you to tell me your name? I understand. I know you understand me too. I can feel it, in my heart. Although I don't know why. **_

_**My Father is really kind to me, he is so busy with the kingdom, yet he stills find time for me. I also have a really loving younger brother. I'm sure you're love him when you get to know him. Well, you once told me you have a older half-brother, how about telling me more about you and him?**_

_**I don't know how you feel right now, but Our wedding's coming up. I feel so nervous, and... So happy. I really look forward to seeing you. I'm also waiting for your reply.**_

_**From,  
Your Wife-To-Be-**_

Inuyasha folded the letter carefully and slided it into his kimodo. Then he raced back to his room in his castle. Taking the letter out again, he put it together with all the letter he recieved all the years. Then, he took out a paper and started writing, thinkingabout what to write forevery word.

**_-To My Wife-To-Be:  
_****_ Yes, I'm fine too. I understand your feelings like you understand mine._**

**_Ever since my Father died years ago, my half-brother have been taking care of me, if you can put it that way. He dislike me because of the human blood that flows through my body. If not for my Father's will, I would have been chased out of the castle. I know that he is looking forward to our marriage, not out of happiness, but because that means there is no need to see me everyday. That is fine with me, as i do not take him as my older brother._**

**_I do not have the fortune of having a caring brother like yours. I have sent a birthday gift for you. Hope you like it._**

**_I am looking forward to your next letter. Please reply as soon as possible._**

**_From,  
_****_Your Husband-To-Be-_**

Inuyasha read it through twice, when he found himself satisfied, he had it delivered, together with a birthday present he had for her, hoping with all his heart that she will like it.

Kagome ate her dinner, after which she was told that a package and a letter had arrived for her. "Could it be from _him_?"She thought as she read the contents of the letter. "Yes... It is from him, just as I wished..."

* * *

REVIEW PLS! 


	3. The Advanture Begins

Kagome slowly opened the letter given to her. Reading it word by word, she took in the full meaning of the letter. After she had finished reading it, she put the letter in a beautifully hand-crafted wooden box and held the birthday gift in her hands. "I wonder what it would be this year?" Kagome thought as she carefully unwrapped the small package, making sure the wrapping paper isn't crumpled when she opened the gift.

What she saw in the box was a beautiful gold bracelet, with a ruby red jewel around the bracelet... Kagome took in the sight of the beautiful bracelet and took a second to breathe out. "It's beautiful..." Kagome sighed. Putting the bracelet inside a small gold container, she tucked the box in a drawer. Then taking out a pen and paper, she wrote a reply.

**_Dear Husband-To-Be:  
I love your gift, like I do every year... The bracelet is really wonderful. I thank you for your beautiful bracelet. _**

**_I'm sorry I asked you about your brother. I shouldn't have... I'm really nervous about our wedding. I really am. I hope to get a reply from you soon. _**

**_I thank you again for your gift._**

**_From,  
Your Wife-To-Be_**

Putting the letter into a pink envolope, she sealed it up with a kiss and asked for a servent. "Yes? Lady Kagome?" The servent asked. "Please sent this letter." Kagome said cheerfully. "Yes of course..." The servent bowed, took the letter and left the room.

Looking out of the window, Kagome gave a sigh. "I wonder... What is this feeling I'm having? I feel that there are so much I have yet to do... I... I want to see more of the world. Be a free bird... Flying free..." Kagome sighed again. "Yes! I have to go to see the world before marrying!"

In the dead of night, Kagome took all her useful belongings and put them into a big yellow bag. Taking some cash and clean clothes with her, she sneaked out of the castle, leaving only a short note, and the bracelet that was given to her...

"Feh! What's the matter with me? Why do I feel like I _HAVE_ to go out now?" Inuyasha thought. Shaking his head, he grabbed hold of his precious sword and jumped out of the window, on the castles' tall fence, and finally landing safely on the ground outside the castle gates.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother's "jumping act" from his study room's window and sighed. "It's just like him... to run away. Or... ..." Sesshomaru turned his head away from the open window. "Is there something else? Is he finally growing up?"

* * *

REVIEW PLS! And thanks for the reviews, esp Jamie for your spelling corrections! 


	4. The Close Encounter!

Inuyasha stole a quick last look at the castle. Unaware of his brother's watchful eyes, Inuyasha sped into the forest, not even stopping once. Inuyasha ran and ran, rushing through the vash forest. Whereas a mortal would take several weeks to cross that forest, Inuyasha took less than a day. In fact, he took just 1 hour.

Kagome walked slowly along the raging river. She has been walking for an hour now and is starting to get worn out. Then, she spotted a forest at the edge of the river. Signing happily, she quicken her footsteps and settled under a tree with outspreading branches. There, she slowly drifted off to a dreamless slumber.

The moon shone brightly, lighting the path for Inuyasha. Inuyasha, now speeding non-stop for two hours or so, is finally feeling the strain. Stopping to a slow trot, and finally to a walk, Inuyasha cupped his hands and put his hands into the river water. Drinking his fill, he sensed an evil presence in the air. Turning his head sharply, Inuyasha saw a pair of red glowing eyes. The eyes are looking at a young teen girl sleeping under a tree. Inuyasha bared his claws, and slashed at the demon hiding in the bushes. The demon gave a cry of horror and pain and fall to the ground, dead.

Kagome woke up with a start. She had have just heard the most horrific scream ever. Looking at her left, she saw a human with beautiful sliver hair. Looking closer, she saw a pair of white dog ears and clawed hands. _A demon!_ "Ah!" Kagome shouted. "Get away from me NOW!" Kagome's heart was racing and she just stood there, frozen with fear.

Inuyasha stood there, with an irritated look on his face. "STOP SHOUTING WILL YOU!" he shouted. The woman just sat there, staring at him. Inuyasha hate it when people stare at him. The woman slowly stood up and walked over to him. Taking a big breath, she stood on tip-toe and put her hands to his ears. Slowly, she rubbed them and his ears went tweak, tweak... The woman broke into a wide smile. Extending her hands out and stepping backwords, she said cheerfully."Hi! My name's Kagome... What's yours?"

The demon in front of her looked bewildered and then later, suspicious. Kagome asked again,"Excuse me... What is your name?" The young demon just said,"Feh!" Then jumped to the top of the tree, and laid there, and closed his eyes. There, he slowly fell into a sleep. Kagome smiled and laid under the tree. Soon, she, too is asleep.

Inuyasha opened one eye and looked at the teen named Kagome. Inuyasha blushed, surprised at the reaction, and looked away. "Who is she anyway? She is the only one who... who treats me..." His voice trailed away.A low growl came. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and looked around. Putting his nose to the air, he sniffed. A scent of blood-human's blood-tickled his nose. It is strong and another smell, one of a bear hung in the air...

Kagome moved in her sleep. Then, she sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. Looking around, she found that the young demon had left. Kagome frowned and stood up. Looking left and right, she saw two pairs of foot (and paw prints). Smiling happily, she picked up her bag and bow and arrowand followed the prints.

"Come on out! You can hide but you can't run!" Inuyasha gripped his sword tightly. Posing in a attacking position, he sniffed the air. The right? No... The left? Not there either... Am I surrounded already? His thoughts were disturbed by a growl that came from the left.

Kagome followed the tracks and she had figured out that the human like foot prints belonged to the slivered-hair demon, and the other set of tracks, belonged to what looked like a surprising **BIG** bear's paw prints. Walking along, she heard a tree crash. Grabbing her bow and bronze arrows, she ran to where the crash came from.

Inuyasha sliced the demon bear into half. But another demon bear immediately took its place. It was a few minutes when he had sliced all the bears up. He stood there panted, cocking his headto catch any sound.Then a loud crash can be heard as bear of giantic proportions stomped up. Inuyasha clanched his teeth and lunched forward, bringing his heavy sword down on the bear, determined to get the job done fast. Butr the bear swiped its big paw at Inuyasha and caused a big wound on Inuyasha's left shouder. Blood poured out of the wound, making Inuyasha feel faint. The smell was getting to his sensitive nose. He collasped, sticking his sword to the ground, and holding it to keep himself steady.

Kagome panted, she was out of breath, but she kept running. Her sweat dripped down her chin, and onto the grass on the forest ground. But still, she kept running, holding onto her weapons for dear life. She saw the bear lift up its paw, ready to deliver a fatal blow on Inuyasha. she aimed her arrow at the bear's heart."Please let it hit..." She muttered, "PLEASE!" and yelled the last word out, upon releasing the arrow.

Inuyasha turn his head to where the yell had came from. She saw the teen girl from just now. An arrow is fast approaching the bear. But the arrow is bathed in light, and felt... holy in some way. "That girl... can shoot holy arrows! Who is she anyway?" Inuyasha thought weakly. The bear froze and in a split second, the arrow hitits heart, piecing through his fur, skin, flesh then heart,and finally, out of the other end. The arrow kept on going, and upon hitting a tree, it's light disapeared, and as the smoke that arouse from it slowly faded from sight, all that remains was an ordinary arrow...

Kagome ran up to the injured Inuyasha. "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned. Inuyasha refused to reply. Using his sword as his stand, he stood up and kept his sword. Turning, he limped slowly out of the forest. His face showed no signs of pain. If not for the bleeding wound that is on his shoulder, you might think all this had never happened. Kagome smiled. "He's badly injured... I guess he's just acting tough. Oh yeah... I haven't asked him..." Kagome thought. "Hey... What's your name?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha." came the reply. Kagome was taken aback. She didn't think that she would get his name so easily. "Wait up!", Kagome yelled after Inuyasha and ran after him.

Many struggles from Kagome later, Inuyasha unwillingly let Kagome dress his wounds. Inuyasha stared at Kagome while his wounds are being dressed. He did not know what to say. "Here! Its all better now is it?" Kagome mused and wiped sweat drops from her forehead, sighing. Afterwhat seem like a pause of hesitation, she raised her left hand and petted Inuyasha on the head. "Good boy. Good Boy..." She said, and giggled. Inuyasha just yelled,"Don't treat me like a dog!" Kagome burst out laughing, and tears ran down her cheeks. Inuyasha's pride was too great and she could not bring himself to say "Thanks". Kagome looked at him with irritated eyes and said coldy,"You're very welcome."

Kagome was annoyed at this 'Inuyasha' demon's bad manners. Inuyasha's eyes widen and slowly, he let a "Thank you." out. Kagome broke into a wide grin. "He isn't so bad than..." she thought to herself. Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the river, which marks the right border of the forest. "Wait up!"Kagome yelled after him. Quickly, she took her remaining arrows, her bow, and her bag andtook afterInuyasha. Inuyasha, however, had other ideas and had quickened his steps.


	5. A New Demon! Friend Or Foe?

**Foreword: Hi ya all! Sorry for not updating for quite a while but I had just moved house and I did not have the time to type out the story. Moreover, my teachers have offically gone mad and started giving out TONS of homework. I hope you understand. Thanks.**

* * *

Inuyasha looked at his own reflection in the river water. The raft he was on did not even wobble because of the calm river water. He signed. "I wonder what that older brother of mine is thinking now... Had he realised that I was missing?" he shook his head, driving away his thoughts. "Feh! Why should I care?" he yelled, causing an echo. 

_'Why should I care... I care... care...'_

A voice rang out, "Care about what?" Inuyasha looked back and with a happy and sweet voice, said "Oh yeah... I had wanted to ask you," Inuyasha changed his tone to one of irritation. "**WHY ARE YOU STILL FOLLOWING ME**?" he shouted. Kagome forced an innocent smile. "Well, I wanted to be your friend," after a short pause, she contined,"I also wanted to see if my guesses about your character is correct... ..." In her heart, Kagome sighed,"Inuyasha, you are kind at heart, but I can see that you are lonely. You may act arrogant and spoilt, but deep inside, you really want someoneto understands you..."

Inuyasha gave a "Feh!" and turned his back against Kagome. Then, in spite of himself, smiled. Deep inside him, he was really glad that he need not have to go on alone. Then, his smile turned into afrown. "I must not let her know who I am." he thought. Suddenly, he caught a scent of a demon. "What the heck is that sound?" he wondered. He cocked his head in the direction of the weird sound. He heard a faint splashing of water, that became louder and louder as the small hand-made raft closen in on what ever is making the splashing. "WAIT! I know that sound! It's..." Inuyasha shout with a hint of shock in his voice,"A WATERFALL!"

Kagome gasped. Inuyasha had now stood up and made the raft wobble. Kagome tried to stand up too, but the rocking of the raft on the once calm water made it difficult to do so. "Inuyasha!" she shouted. Inuyasha squatted down. "Kagome, climb onto my back, quick!" "Ok."Kagome nodded and crawled to Inuyasha. Then, she gripped his shoulders. The waterfall was coming into view. It was gigantic, and beautiful. A rainbow hung over the waterfall. "If not for the fact that I might be thrown over the waterfall, I would be enjoying the view very much..." kagome thought grimly as she climbed onto Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha yelled over the noise of the waterfall. 'Kagome! Hang on tight!" Without waiting for a reply, he leaped to the land closeset to the raft and made it to dry land just as their tiny raft disappeared over the waterfall, into the mist andplunged into the greatlake below. Then, he let Kagome climbed down his back.

"We... We've made it..." Kagome gasped, unable to get pass the shock of her near death experience and the fact that she is still alive and kicking. Inuyasha said nothing. He slowly walked over to a nearby tree and sat under it. Kagome stood up and faced Inuyasha. "Thank you Inuyasha, for saving me." Inuyasha said a soft "Huh?" before turning away. "Feh!" he said loudly. Then, after a moment of hesitation, he gave a cold reply. "You're welcome." Kagome blinked. "I could have sworn Inuyasha's ears were a bit red..." Kagome thought as she sat down beside Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's face was hot, and red. This he knew. Then, suddenly, a pack of wolves with some demons with a brown tail leapt out of the bushes. "So this was the demon I smelt... Wolves." Then, a wolf demon with a long ponytail stepped out. "I'm Koga. Leader of the great wolf pack you see before you! Now... What have we got here?" Koga stood proudly in front of his wolf pack. "You are trespassing in **MY** territory. And you are not going to get off lightly for it." Koga said, directing his words at Inuyasha. "So this was the demon I smelt just now…" Inuyasha thought, before saying out loud, "Feh! Why should I care? I hate the smell of wolves. They stink!" The wolves growled. "Inuyasha, be nice!" Kagome hissed. Inuyasha turned towards her. "BE NICE? They want to eat you up!" Inuyasha glared.

Kagome was shocked. "Eat me up?" the thought horrifies her. "Then do something!" she yelled into Inyasha's ears. "Hey!" Inuyasha said, jumping backwards. "That hurts!" "Well, sorry. But do something about those wolfs!" Kagome argued. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" Inuyasha argued back. They started arguing, soon forgetting about the bewildered wolf pack that is now staring at them. "Hey! Are you forgetting about us?" a voice interrupted their quarrel. "Huh?" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time and turned towards Koga, who now looks more irritated then ever.


	6. The New Cute One

Inuyasha's thoughts raced. "I have to save Kagome first… Get her away from danger." His face remains unmoved and unconcerned as he bare out his fangs and claws. "So, you're Koga eh?" Inuyasha said, "I'll show you who the better one is!" With that, he lunched at Koga. Koga gave a grin and leap towards Kagome with amazing speed. "Hah! Too slow." He smirked and carried a squirming Kagome into his back.

"Well, if you have the guts come and save your girl!" Having said that, he sped away with his wolf pack, leaving the dazed and angry Inuyasha behind. "Hey you!" Inuyasha shouted, "Coward!" Inuyasha tailed them with his nose, until he got lost in a fork road. The wolves' scent was all over the place. Inuyasha stood at the split, his eyes and ears twitching with irritating. "Darn you!" He yelled into the air.

Meanwhile, Kagome had been brought to a cave where the smell of rotting meat and wolves was overbearing. She was thrown into a corner with another prisoner. Amale who looks to be at the age of atoddler, but has fox ears and a fox tail growing out of the area where his tail bone is. He was sobbing and shivering in fear, eyes closed with fright.

All the wolves and demons crowded over, licking their lips and looking hungrily at the two prisoners. Koga found himself a place at the front and gave everyone an angry look, crossing his arms over his chest. "The girl will not be eaten. She will come in use later." He said as the cave echoed with groans. "But… Feel free to gobble the little one up." The cave erupted into cheers as every wolf and demon pounced at the smaller prisoner.

"NO!" Kagome shouted, and shielded the other one from harm. She scooped him up into her arms and hugged him protectively. Koga raised an eye brow, and told her to move away. Kagome stared at him and did not move an inch. She was determined to save the life of the little one.

"Go away!" She shouted, and the wolves backed off with soft whines of protests, while Koga had a lightsmirk on his face. The demons all frowned, wondering what Koga had in mind. "Keep the kitsune if you wish. You'll both be lunch anyway!" He laughed as he walked away, and out of the cave.All the wolves dispatched with groans, whereby the wolf demons dispatched withcomplains of hunger.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, concerned about the young child in her arms. The young child opened his eyes, and wiped away his tears. Checking that he was still alive, he broke into a smile and jumped on the ground.

"Hello! I'm Shippo. Thanks for saving me just now!" He continued excitedly, "I'm a demon, and am very powerful! I can do lots of cool tricks as well!" Kagome giggled at Shippo's cute front and asked, "Can you help us get out of here?" Shippo managed a weak smile and whispered. "Erm… Nope..."

Kagome shook her head and told him that it's okay. She looked Shippo in his eyes, and told him, "I have a friend who will come to save us. His name is Inuyasha. I know he will come for us soon. He has cute white dog ears on the top of his head and priecing yellow eyes…" Her voice trilled away as she closed her eyes. She willed in her heart. 'Inuyasha… Come and save us… We need you...'

Shippo climbed onto her lap, and chirped. "I've got a great idea on escaping… I'll need your help though!" Kagome opened her eyes, and blinked as Shippo told her his plan.


End file.
